


The Magic Inside Us

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Gen, Hogwarts, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lando is struggling a little to get used to life on Hogwarts.Luckily, he has his friends, and a fluffy white cat, to watch over him.





	The Magic Inside Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sendoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendoffire/gifts).



> For Single N: who finished her Hogwarts fic aaages ago & had to wait quite some time for the fic I promised to write in return, BUT HERE IS FINALLY IS :D

Lando sniffled and rubbed at his eyes a litte, the stress of the day quickly catching up with him. He supposed first days of school were always tough, but a first day at Hogwarts was something else.

Lando sat up on his bed, looking at the yellow lined robe draped over the end of the bed. Hufflepuff he thought, he could definitely live with that.

Lando took in a shaky breath and got up from his bed, slipping his feet into his shoes and grabbing his robe and his still very much new wand and shuffled into the common room, which was empty. 

Lando hesitated before heading out the Hufflepuff common room, giving a small wave at the house elf that passed the entrance on his way to the kitchen. The elf was surprised to see him, but when he saw the tear tracks on Lando’s cheeks, he smiled and pressed a meat filled pastry into Lando’s hand,before pressing a finger to his lips and scurrying off again. 

Lando smiled and waved again before wandering off. 

After not to long, he saw a very fluffy white cat walking over to him sitting on a ledge nearby, calmly cleaning his paws. Lando eyed it for a moment. He had not brought any pets with him to Hogwarts, no cat, no owl, no nothing, but he could really use a cuddle now. 

“Here kitty…” Lando cooed, kneeling down and holding some of the meat pastry out in his direction. The cat let out a soft noise and jumped down, walking over to the young boy. Lando wiped at his eyes, calming down slightly. The cat sniffed at the treat but ignored it, instead bumping his head against Lando’s hand before cuddling close to him, nuzzling his cheeks a little with what would have concern, had it not been coming from a cat.

Lando dropped the remainders of the pastry to hug the cat close, gently stroking the fluffy head. The cat purred loudly, only grumbling a little as Lando tugged his fur a little too hard.

“You’re sweet.” Lando muttered. “Should have brought a pet with me.” 

The cat’s purring intensified and Lando felt himself relax.

“Thank you.” he whispered, and buried his face in the soft fur.

~~

After a month of lessons and chaos Lando was ready to pass put in his dorms, more exhausted than ever. 

He did get along with his fellow students, which was a plus. There were two second year Hufflepuffs, Stoffel and Carlos, who had taken a liking to him and seemed intent on making sure he was okay. A fourth year Hufflepuff by the name of Esteban, or Guti for short, had been keeping an eye on him from a distance, the shy boy sitting close enough to Lando during lunch and dinner so he could see the youngster was eating properly, but never seeming to know how to interact with them.

Guti’s best friends was the complete opposite. Nico was a boisterous fourth year Gryffindor who no one seemed to be able to dislike, and his boyfriend Checo was a sweet, yet sassy Ravenclaw.

Lando’s best friend was a Gryffindor called Charles, a smiley boy who was Lando’s partner during most of the shared classes. They got along well, and Lando felt less alone than the first few days, but he still often tried to seek out the fluffy white cat. 

The cat always seemed to know when Lando needed him, waiting for him on the ledge and cuddling him until Lando felt better again.

But then one night, after Lando had flunked his first Charms exam, the cat was not there. Lando bit his lip as he saw the empty ledge and sat down with his back against the wall, sniffling slightly as he decided to wait 5 minutes or so for his fluffy friend. 

He took in a sharp breath as a blonde boy wearing a Slytherin uniform neared him. Lando recognised him as one of the Slytherin prefects, and knew about the Finn’s reputation for being… grumpy, to say the least.

“I eh... hello.” Lando muttered, quickly rushing to his feet and wiping at his tear stained cheeks. Kimi stepped towards him but Lando scrambled back with a weary look at him. Kimi surprised him by chuckling, the corners of his eyes crinkling up a little.

“You normally greet me differently, little squirt.” the Finn drawled. Lando huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

“Am not little, and never greeted you before.” He said, sounding tougher than he felt. Kimi chuckled again. 

“Watch.” he muttered. Lando yelped as suddenly, KImi’s morphed into something smaller, something more fluffy…

“Y-you… How?” Lando stuttered as the fluffy white cat purred loudly and bumped into his legs. He leaned down to pat Kimi’s head, even though it felt kind of strange to do that now. Kimi turned back into his human form.

“I’m an Animagus.” Kimi explained as Lando still looked at him with wide eyes. Lando opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“But why…” he stuttered. “Why do you keep comforting me? You’re not a pet.” Kimi hummed and nonchalantly leaned against the wall. 

“You seemed like you could use some comfort.” he said simply. “And if you need any from now on, you don’t have to wait for a white cat, just come to me, okay?” he added. Lando squeaked in surprise.

“Really?” he muttered in disbelief, the not-so-icy Finn giving him a tiny smile in return.

“Really.”

~~

Christmas had come, but Lando wasn’t in the mood. Due to some family circumstances, he has heard last minute that he would have to spend the holidays at the school, something he wasn’t particularly looking forward too. 

If he was being honest with himself, he was just homesick, and the letter from his parents had made that worse. He had no clue who else was staying at the school, but he doubted it would be a lot of people.

As everyone was leaving the school to go back to their families, hiding in one of the deep window sills as he started to cry. He just wanted to be left alone, no one had to see him so weak. 

It was Kimi who found him an hour or so later, the young man not having moved from his spot. He wasn’t crying anymore, he physically couldn’t, but his breathing was still coming in soft hiccups

“Lando…” Kimi said gently, lifting the younger man up from his curled position in the window and onto his lap. Lando whined and trashed around a little, but then sagged into the Finn’s hold.

“Just want t-to go h-home.” he choked out. Kimi shushed him and gently rubbed his back.

“It’s okay sweetie, I understand.” he whispered as Lando settled on his lap. “Christmas time is always hard.” 

“Y-you’re not going back to Finland?” Lando asked, looking up and wiping the tears of his cheek. Kimi shrugged.

“It’s far away, and Seb’s staying here too because the muggle family of his mum doesn’t want him around. And sometimes celebrating Christmas with this weird family here is not too bad either.” he explained. Lando sniffled a little.

“W-who else is staying?” he asked, not moving away from Kimi’s embrace.

“Well Seb of course, and Charles and eh...Guti, and Nico and Checo as well I think, and some others you might not know yet.” Kimi told him. Lando sniffled a little.

“Charles is staying?” he asked in a small voice. Kimi smiled, brushing some strands of hair out of his face.

“He heard you couldn’t go home, so he decided to stay as well.” He explained. Lando was surprised. He did see Charles as his best friend, but he had not expected for the young Gryffindor student to do that for him.

“Come, I want to show you something.” Kimi suddenly said, standing up and pulling Lando to his feet as well. He kept his arms wrapped around Lando’s shoulders, allowing him to cuddle close as they walked through the halls. 

Sebastian popped up besides them as well, Charles trailing after him.

“Are you okay Lando?” the young Monégasque asked softly. Lando shrugged but then nodded slightly.

“Homesick…” he muttered under his breath. Charles moved to walk on Lando’s other side, squeezing his arm gently. 

“Is normal.” he whispered. Lando hesitantly smiled at him, cuddling closer to his friend’s side.

“Thank you.” he told the Monégasque softly. Charles smiled.

“No problem.”

Sebastian was leaning into Kimi’s free side and drew him into a soft kiss, before looking at the two youngsters with a fond expression.

They had arrived in part of the school Lando did not recognize. He looked around a little uncomfortably and scooted closer under Kimi’s arm.

KImi opened a door Lando had not realised was there and entered, urging the little Hufflepuff after him.

“This is the room of requirement.” Kimi said. “And during Christmas… It’s home.” 

The room was larger than Lando had expected. There was a gentle burning hearth in the corner, some soft looking sofas placed around them. 

Lando saw Guti was already there, nose buried in a novel where Nico was trying to push Checo off the couch next to him.

“Hate you!” Checo grumbled, halfway hanging down the edge of the sofa. Nico quickly pulled him up and onto his lap, cuddling him close.

“No you don’t.” he purred, drawing Checo into a kiss.

“Easy, Hülkenberg, there are babies present.” Kimi grumbled, flopping down on the other sofa, and pulling Seb down next to him. Lando sat on his other side, giggling as Charles showed him a comic he had drawn on the back of his Potions homework.

Guti smiled a little shyly at the group and scurried into the little kitchen at the other side of the room, coming back with a plate of fresh cookies. He wordlessly handed them around, pausing a little longer at Lando and eying his still red cheeks.

“Take the rest.” he decided, placing the plate of Lando’s lap and patting his hair a little. Lando made a noise in protest as the older Hufflepuff now did not have any cookies himself. He relaxed when he saw Nico, Checo, Seb and Kimi already holding out parts of their cookies to the Mexican.

“Feeling better now, little squirt?” Kimi asked him. Lando smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you.” he said softly. Kimi ruffled his hair before standing up and changing into his cat form, stretching lazily. Sebastian chuckled and patted the cat gently, everyone grinning as Kimi instantly starting to pur. Lando smiled as the cat curled up on his lap, the plate of cookies banned to Charles’s lap.

No matter what happened, he knew that his friends, and a very fluffy white cat, would be there for him.


End file.
